ginnys love
by harry1992
Summary: harry geos to stay at rons ron is so mad at harry i cant speel


once harry was sleeping in the bed he has at the weaslys he built up his courage to ask ginny to the ball. she said yes and harry was so happy that he kissed ginny on the cheek and the same moment ron walked in tBLOODE HELLbut not as much ron kissed herms on the lips and harry brusit uot lol he said stut up harry or a hex you evrey one listens win saias he gonig to hex someone cose he hex draco harry said ooooooo im sacerd of ron tiests and he hithre harry ginnysremand and ran to harrys room and ron aked harry what thew hells gonig onginnny ased me two the ball plesa dont hex me ron i said yes aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mummmmmmm ginnys going uot harryyyyy aaaaaaaaaaa ms weaasley said and mr weassley shot spufi ms waeesely bloked it and harry wen,t up to room ginny followed him an asxed him if she colud sleep wiut him he saidHELL YES and kissed her on the cheek and she blused an thay fel sllep and harry stad a wake and think abuot it ginny she loved him dr jornal sep #1 i kissed ginny on the cheek i don,t now wat i was thinking and ron hex me and ginny ask me uot and i said yes harry finale fel a sleep brekfast ron calud uot and harry and ginny and h\erms are eting brekfast before ms and mr weasley were up ron sasked watds going on ginny slept wit ron said and harry doged it and wit down staris and wit to his room and layed down ginnyt layed down and asked harry wat the heck gonig on i dont now i just toled ron that you slept on me and he try to kill me what i just tryd to kiss you but he was a littel mad that he new you now but las go to sleep ginny moved in her sleep and harry colde look down her skurt and he touth that he nedded a cold swor and he gat up sat up an til ginny walked in wats gonig on you moved and i shaw down your skurt ginny looked like ron was gonig to kill harry thay stad up late and an abuot a couple mintuds before ron gat up thay kissed right be fore ron walked in capter fure harry was wating ginny get he walked ginny touht it was ron she grABD A BLAKET AND COVED UP WHE HARRY said ginny never got her pants on she toled harry to danse wit her he said yes and they dased a tril ms weasley woke up and said i love you forever thauy kissed and wit to brekfast harry wispered to ginny win does the ball start sep 17 tomrowro ok harry said they wit uot side and talked abuot there life togeter will tern uot thay kissed harry wajted inb the window win ron saw tem simled and wit back kissing her win thAY got don thay wit up stasr and lad down a t5il ginny re mided harry git ready it took ginny 3 huors to get ready it tookk harry 30 minits to get ready thay left in harrys car that he bolt form the weasles cas he new thay nedid harry has tons of money and he nedid a car to take ginny to the ball she look as butaful as she xuold be thay got to the ball harry got ginny some ear rings he she wolud want tim capter 5 thay dacnedc AND HARRY MUBBLE SOME THING HELL I FORGOT TO GIT GINNY A A PRESTEN I AM SUCH A GIT all nighith thay stade uot to mid night win thay got home ron looked mad he said what the hell weher you to doing we wher on a date at the hogwats ball thjay wit to bed what does he think he,s donniggetting in are buisness lets go to bed gin thay slept 12 huors or maybe one he he he harry tuoht ginny mouved and he saw down ginnys shirt his teenegew humers made him look or orguig wit his head to trun a ruiond he did,t thurn hed have to tell ginny he went down stars and watid for ginny win ginny finaly came down stars and said gin i have to talk to you abuot what i saw down your shirt tice i am so sorry harry i tri to turn a way but my tenega hermers made me look but i love you gin co,me uover here your frezzing mp harry dr diary my name is ginny aug22 harry kissed me to day o i can see down his pants i look a way i cant no i cant harry harry wake up harry a wut i saw down your pants harry uover sorry harry i have to talk to herms by she gave him a slint kiss by she wet to talk to herms hay herm i saw down harrys pants abuot time ha thay bout lol i saw dwn rons pants thats how we got to getthere funny ha did you read the daliy prfet draco got ate by a balsik man i had a cruch on him a yuo had a cruch on draco a you had a cruch on colien creevey and seddrik and now ytour wit ron im whit harry said ginny thay lugd by thks for lating me talk dont mingignit by gin by hermms go see harrrty hea harry o gin come over here cuddlev up he colud fill ginny warm up he put his arm uover her albow capter 6 thay wer s;leeping ort tring wen harry ask ginny what ytou an herms talk abuot o nothing just seeeing down you an rons pants win she said that she put her hand on harrys chest thay were drowed uot by nevile srmenihng he mine no he mine no hems hes mine noooooooooooooooooo ginny ginny ginny wakje up you were haveing a night mare she rested on harrys chest harry got a shirt on ginny putr here robes on too thay wit down stars they sat in the gifrtindor fire place gin yuor siffering here ialk start a fire insindeo flames brust an crakel they kissed aqnd haRRY TRASFIRGURED A KNUNT IN TO A TV AND A SIUICLEV IN TO A SATILITE AND A K NUNT IN TOL A REN\MOTE ginny fell a sleep it was a kapule hurs to calls start ind harry comed his hair tried not to mees it up win he woke ginny gin ginny grabd harry by his colar and noked him on the cuoc he fell on ginny gin hea its snowing harry at it bbutaful lets go polaty in it harry thay wit out side harry was stading on aclob of snow ginny ran juped on harry harry spun her a round u n til harry triped thay fel ginny fell on harry thay layed trher for a wile draco garb and tgolyw came lovers shut yur bloode muth harry said draco shot ginny wit locamotamortis it hit her she passed uot harry hit draco draco and his ganh ran harrty told ginny lets seee herms ginny ok she said bunny hoping al ccarry gin hop on thay wit to herms hey herms draco crused ginny aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa im gonig to kill draco hermsssssss donttttt capter 7 stop her stopppppppppp hermssss ginnysor righdont kill draco yur loise prefect hahahahahaha herbms cahch your breath ok wers ron o i dont now me an gib or gonig to bed by herms hea ginny what did you see ummmmmmmmmm nothing lets just go to sleep o ginny dont move as mucg in yuor seleep ok i dont what to see down youe shirt ok dont cry i loved to see down your shirt anyc day but i what somre sleep ok lets go to bed ok he woke up at 7:30 am guiny sup nothing harry capteer 8 by harry wil;l you marry me harryv yes ginny i got didnre for two twpo what the hell how cood you a fored it i got a jop harry so wins are weding nekt wekk sat ron im getting maryed next week to hoo harry what the i no harrys raedy hes bin ready for a 6yer but ron il turn 8 teen on sat okokokokokkkkk how you gana get a weddionng ring lets go too a muggle that moment haerms walked in ooooooohhhhhh forget a buoth it harry haa harry sauid i have alreaDY bout one i was gonig to get it ginny win she got marryed i guees thjis timre she helrdcd uot 2 dimand rings thank you thank you thaNK YOUUUUU no big lol SIRUSE IS FRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SAID HARRY AS HE READ YTHE DEALIYB PORPENT hey got peter you tired siad harry 


End file.
